


100 mph

by Shiny_the_Strange



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Pre-localisation, Romance, blame takumi, h/c, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo tries to teach Takumi a trust exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 mph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivelatinarv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivelatinarv/gifts).



> This was requested on Tumblr! It was also based off a text post, the link being at the bottom of the page. This is also on [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11728489/1/100-mph) and [Tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/137133427767/100-mph). Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT @ 19/02/2016: With today's release of Fates, I want to let new readers know that this is a work completed before the game's localization. Though I took care to write the main protagonists' characterizations as accurately I could with the translated information (primarily supports), remember that the characterization and general syntax of each character may have shifted slightly with the localised release and may not entirely match with what I intended to write.

“Come here,” said Leo. He sat on the bed and pat the seat next to him. “I want to teach you something.”

Takumi blushed as he looked where Leo was patting.

“D-Does this require me to take off my clothes, or…?”

Leo grinned.

“Clothes or no clothes, it doesn’t matter. What I’m going to teach you is an old trust technique.”

“I see…” Takumi sat next to Leo and looked into his eyes. He grinned sheepishly.

Leo turned to face Takumi and lightly took his hand. Gently kissing it, he took Takumi’s other hand. He flipped Takumi’s hands as he slowly lifted them, circularly rubbing his thumbs into their palms.

“O-Oh…this feels quite nice,” said Takumi. His blush deepened as his eyes slowly closed, remaining only half-open.

“Now, think of only me,” said Leo. “As I will think of only you.”

Takumi’s smile gained a sudden air of confidence as his dimples began to show.

Leo found himself returning the gesture, feeling his eyes shut and his lips curl. He leaned in close to Takumi and touched his forehead against Takumi’s.

“A-Ah…” Takumi let a small sound escape from his mouth. “This is…nice. Don’t let go anytime soon.”

Leo chuckled.

“I won’t.”

They remained in the same position for several minutes.

Takumi’s face suddenly curled into a grimace as he took a breath.

“…Takumi? What’s—”

Takumi’s forehead collided with Leo’s as he sneezed, hitting him so hard that Leo slid off the bed. A sharp pain ran through the front and back of his head as he hit the ground.

“Ugh!”

“Leo!” Takumi leapt off the bed and kneeled next to Leo, rubbing his own forehead. His eyes were wide. “A-Are you okay?”

Leo clenched his teeth and rubbed the back of his head.

“What does it look like?!? God…”

“Oh fuck, Leo. I—I’m so sorry.” He cradled Leo’s head in his hands and rapidly kissed his forehead. “Do you want me to get some ice? Maybe Felicia or Flora? I—”

“…No. Don’t worry about it.” Leo sighed. “As clumsy and foolish as you are, you’re the only one I want touching me. In romance, out of romance.”

“T-That’s…” Takumi kissed Leo’s lips. “…surprisingly dull for you.”

“I can’t think of anything else,” said Leo, leaning up and kissing Takumi’s cheek. “You hit my head too hard.”

Takumi tried to glare, but laughed.

“Do you want me to drop you?”

“If it would please you, feel free,” said Leo. He gave a low chuckle as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Takumi.

**Author's Note:**

> [based off of this post](http://vivelatinarv.tumblr.com/post/136593210287/rosieblogsstuff-imagine-your-otp-gently)


End file.
